Opposition to the King
Overview Summary #Go north from Ashford to find the road to Green Hills County. Once in Green Hills County, question at least three locals about opposition to the king. #0...3/3 locals questioned. #Return to Devona for your reward. Obtained from :Devona in Lakeside County (Ashford Village) Requirements :Prophecies Pre-Searing Character :Unsettling Rumors Reward :*500 XP Dialogue :"It's sad. These royalist fools oppose King Adelbern because he was not born into nobility. They forget that it was Adelbern who saved us from the Guild Wars and the old king, Grenth Be Just, who nearly brought Ascalon to ruin. :The Royalists hope to depose Adelbern and place Duke Barradin on the throne, but no one dares implicate the duke in their actions. I'd like you to go to Green Hills County and search for signs of support for the Royalists. Head north until you find a road to Green Hills County, and talk to at least three people there. Sound them out to see if they have Royalist sentiments. :One warning though: Do not talk to Warmaster Grast. At the slightest mention of disloyalty to Adelbern, he's likely to crush your skull." ::Accept: "I'll see what I can do." ::Reject: "I'm no spy. Get someone else." Intermediate Dialogue (Farrah Cappo) :"You must be joking. Not since King Doric himself has Ascalon had a finer king than Adelbern. The only good Royalist is a dead Royalist, I say." Intermediate Dialogue (Grazden the Protector) :"From what I have seen, King Adelbern is a man of great compassion. There will always be those malcontents who seek to blame every hardship in life on the current monarch. Many of the Royalists are merely misguided. In time, they will realized the error of their ways." Intermediate Dialogue (Kasha Blackblood) :"Maybe you don't remember how Ascalon was before Adelbern. The crown peddled influence to guilds for the slightest show of coin. Who would wish for a thing like that to return?" Intermediate Dialogue (Little Thom) :"You've got a lot of nerve talking about that here! It's true that the duke was next in line when the royal family was assassinated, but he fully supported the crowning of Adelbern. Wasn't it the duke, after all, who appointed Adelbern commander of the army after the Battle of Rin?" Intermediate Dialogue (Duke Barradin) :"It saddens me greatly to see people use my name and lineage to stir up trouble. Adelbern is a great king, and I see already in his son Rurik the makings of greatness. Disloyalty to Adelbern is nothing less than a betrayal of Ascalon, but you were asking in a strictly theoretical sense, weren't you?" Reward Dialogue :"So, the duke's people are loyal to Alderbern ''sic] after all. I'm pleased to hear that."'' Walkthrough Head to Green Hills County and talk to any 3 of the following 5 people: Farrah Cappo, Grazden the Protector, Kasha Blackblood, Little Thom, or Duke Barradin. Then report to Devona to report your findings and get the reward. Notes *Though warned by Devona not to, talking to Warmaster Grast will cause nothing to happen and it will not affect the outcome of this quest in any way. Category:Prophecies quests